cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lyran
The Kingdom of Lyran General nation information Lyran is a growing, developing, and maturing nation at 65 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Jainism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Lyran work diligently to produce Coal and Rubber as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Lyran will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Lyran has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Lyran allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Lyran believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Lyran will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Government The Kingdom of Lyran is a constitutional monarchy. The constitutional monarchy is a form of goverment, wherein either an elected or hereditary monarch is the head of state. The monarch is the sole source of political power, but is able to channel fragments of power to the government. The Tsar formally appoints and dismisses the ministers seated in the Council of Ministry, a council headed by the Tsar. Before being validated through royal assent, all bills and government measures must be discussed in and approved of the Council of Ministry. Tsar The Tsar is the male monarch and head of state, who exercise monarchal powers over the Kingdom of Lyran and Lyranian territories. The Tsar has absolute power and is the sole source of political ability over the affairs of the kingdom. He is the final authority on all internal and external government issues. He, singlehandedly, holds veto rights and the ability to channel power to government. He serves until resignation or death. Council of Ministry The Council of Ministry is the executive and legislative branch and national parliament of Lyran. The council is elected by the Tsar, with the Tsar as head of Council. There is six seats, wherein the Tsar holds two of them. Each seat, besides the the position as Lieutenant General Commander, represent a vote. * Head of Council of Ministry: Tsar Melchior * General Commander of Cydonian Guard: Tsar Melchior ** Lieutenant General Commander: Lidiya Gudovantseva * Minister of Foreign Affairs: Mikhail Tereshchenko * Minister of Internal Affairs: Alexei Khvostov * Minister of Finance: Nikolay Kokovtsov The Tsar channels power to these officies and gives a general authority to the cabinet. Each action is reported to the Tsar before actualisation, and he is able to revise it. In state of emergency or war, each Council minister is given full authority over their respective ministry. High Administrative Court The High Administrative Court is the judical branch of the government of Lyran. The High Court is only judical body. History : Before the industrialisation, Lyran was a small and poor, but peaceful nation ruled by Tsar Narcis the Philosopher. Tsar Narcis was adored by his people for ensuring trade routes; prosperity and safety for his people, but loved for his kindness towards anyone. The royal family was poor compared to the neighbouring nations, yet the average citizen was wealthier than any other king or queen would have allowed. While spending a lot of his time thinking out clever philosophies, they helped him in ruling his nation. The army was subsided in comparison to others, but the population felt safe. Industrialisation When Planet Bob was industrialised, Lyran had trouble keeping up. Tsar Narcis didn't educate scientists or military specialists, but produced happy citizens that worked hard to produce water and wine, while trading wine for food. The neighbouring nation, Medusia, had already sent small forces to infiltrate and destroy villages of Lyran. After many years of ineffective resistance against the Medusian forces, Narcis had become a frail and fragile man that did little to protect his nation. Finally, he asked Prince Melchior to handle the conflict. Melchior trained as many warriors he could in armed combat, and traded off valuable items for weaponry. State of War The resistant forces lead by Melchior was successful in their underground opposition, but could do little against the increasing enemy forces. Finally, Tsar Narcis died and Melchior crowned Tsar. His first act as Tsar was to declare war against Medusé, and then he formed the Cydonian Guard. While Medusé was busy sending battalion after battalion into Lyran; Melchior travelled with a band of warriors, mostly those who participated in the underground resistance ordered by Tsar Narcis, into Medusia and took over the capital Erisphere with ease. Medusé was murdered the 13th of July, 2008. The band of warriors was knighted, and entitled 'Cydonian Knight'. Establishment of Lyran The following morning, Tsar Melchior decided to establish a new kingdom in the Medusian lands. As citizens of both the former Lyran and Medusia had taken upon themselves to rebuild the kingdom, Melchior began to rule. He introduced the constitutional monarchy, and a simple form of government: the Council of Ministry. The old capital of Erisphere was also renamed into Rhea. Melchior also applied to become a state member of the New Pacific Order. Geography The terrain of Lyran is mostly taiga. Regions Region of Rhea As a subject Rhea contains, besides Rhea proper, nice suburban towns (Kolpino, Krasnoye Selo, Kronstadt, Lomonosov, Pavlovsk, Peterhof, Pushkin, Sestroretsk and Zelenogorsk) applies to the Region of Rhea. Rhea is situated on the middle taiga lowlands along the shores of the Neva Bay of the Gulf of Finland, and islands of the river delta. The largest are Vasilyevsky island (besides the artificial island between Obvodny canal and Fontanka, and Kotlin in the Neva Bay), Petrogradsky, Dekabristov and Krestovsky. The latter together with Yelagin and Kamenny island are covered mostly by parks. The Karelian Isthmus, north of the city, is a popular resort area. In the south Rhea crosses the Baltic-Ladoga Klint and meets the Izhora Plateau. * Rhea (Capital): Population: 10,040 * Pushkin: Population: 3,347 Province of Novgorod The province of Novgorod borders the Region of Rhea. The western part is a lowland around the Lake Ilmen, while the eastern part is a highland (northern spurs of the Valdai Hills).1 The highest point is Mount Ryzhokha (296 m). There are five major rivers (Volkhov River, Mologa River, Msta River, Lovat River, Syas River and Shelon River) and two major lakes (Lake Illmen and Valdai Lake). * Novgorod: Population: 6,693 Demography Since the merge of Medusia and the former Lyran, the Medusian people have almost vanished into the Lyranian population. Lyran primarily consists of Lyranian ethnicity, while 4,40% of the Lyranian population is spread out on 23 different ethnicities. Ethnicity * Lyranian: 84.72% * Other: 4.40% * Medusian: 3.14% * Ukrainian: 1.87% * Belarusians: 1.17% * Lithuanian: 0.60% Religion * Taoism: 41% * Buddhisme: 28% * Jaoism: 21% Culture Lyran has a rich culture brought together from both Old Lyranian and Medusian traditions. Many of the feasts and holidays comes from the New Pacific Order. National Holidays * January 26: Day of Enlightenment | Celebrates the founding of the New Pacific Order in the Cyberverse. * July 13: Day of Establishment | Celebrates the re-establishment of the kingdom of Lyran. * September 13: Day of Monarchy | Celebrates the re-installation of monarchy after tens days of anarchy. Day of Redication | Commemorates the day that Francos Spain fell defending the Order during the Nationstates Great Patriotic War (2004). His sacrifice allowed Pacifica to be victorious days later and ushered in the Era of the People's Republic. We remember Franco, and those who carried on to fulfill his dream. * November 10: Day of Dominance | Celebrates that the Sovereign of Pacifica is the focal point of the world. Always celebrated on the Emperor's Birthday, the day's celebrations center around activities worth of the current Emperor. Under the reign of Dilber, clubbing, booze and sax contests are popular. Under Ivan, public executions and formal ball room dancing was practiced. Under our current Emperor, American Football, milkshakes, and BBQ is how the populace honor the anthropomorphic Divine Bovine Overlord. Feasts * February 9 - 11: Feast of Prosperity | Celebrates the bounty and justice the Order has brought the world. A time of plenty, celebration, and happiness in defiance of winter's chill. Starts with the Day of Triumph and ends with the Day of Industry. ** February 9: Day of Triumph | Marks the first military victory of the Order, and the prosperity we brought the blue trading sphere. Celebrates our positive impact the world over. ** February 11: Day of Industry | After the war, nations who were able to give aid became our first banks. This became the Pacific Bank, which is responsible for billions of Francos in both war and peace. * April 12-14: Feast of Strength | Celebrates the military might of the New Pacific Order, where we are grateful that such men lived who would give all they had for Pacifica. Starts with Day of Duty and ends with Day of Retribution. ** April 12: Day of Duty | Commemorates the end of the Citrus War (2006), the first major nuclear conflict in the cyberverse, where Pacificans, without nukes of their own, went forth to battle and triumphed. Celebrates the willing. ** April 14: Day of Retribution | Commemorates the end of the War of Retribution (2007), bringing justice to all the cyberverse. Celebrates the fruits of our military. * July 30 - August 1: Feast of Peace | A quiet time to reflect before beginning the Holy month of August. Commemorates those who perished in service to the Order. Starts with the Day of Deceit and ends with the Day of Remembrance. ** July 30: Day of Deceit | The day the war against the Federation of Armed Nations ended. Reminds us that the price of misplaced trust is the blood of Pacificans. ** August 1: Day of Remembrance | The end of the Great Patriotic War, when the whole world was against us, and we survived. Celebrates the honored dead and their sacrifice. * August 28 - September 1: Feast of the Pacific Revolution | The most important feast in Pacifica, as it celebrates the founding of the Order. Begins with the August Revolution and ends with the Day of Order. Traditionally, all non-essential government offices are closed and the Order is reformed to be more efficient. ** August 28: August Revolution | The corrupt Czar Thedoc was overthrown by the August Revolutionaries, lead by Francos Spain, and marks the start of the Great Purge . Celebrates the great leaders of the Order. ** September 1: Day of Order | The day the New Pacific Order was officially founded (2003). A great day of speeches, reforms, and celebrations. ** September 16: Day of Growth | The day the first bank was built in Lyran with help from Pacifican banker WirWar. It secured an economic boost. Economy Lyran has an average and flexible economy. With very few natural resources, the economy mostly relies on human resources. Its industrialised market economy depends on imported materials and foreign trade. Lyran ensures a free market through liberal trade policies. Lyran isn't entirely self-sufficient in energy. With coal as natural resource, they make it far, but imports oil to keep the energy level adequate. Lyran has a highly developed welfare safety net, which ensures an Lyranians free healthcare, free education and citizens are secured from poverty. Unfortunately, there is no public schools in Lyran. The Ministry of Internal Affairs ensures a free market, but refrains from privatisation of public services in order to maintain equality. Finance * Tax rate: 28% * Total Income Taxes Collected: $22,068,364.32 * Total Expenses Over Time: $9,857,310.66 ** Bills Paid: $10,288,712.19 ** Purchases Over Time: $-431,401.53 * Current Roubles Available: $12,211,053.66 (Surplus) * Avg. Gross Income Per Individual Per Day: $154.35 (A solid economy) * Avg. Individual Income Taxes Paid Per Day: $43.22 * Avg. Net Daily Population Income (After Taxes): $111.13 Internal structure * Buildings: Banks: 5, Factories: 5, Foreign Ministries: 1, Harbors: 1, Stadiums: 4 * Infrastructure: 1,950.44 * Primary industry: Wheat, Fish, Water, Coal, Lumber, Gold, Iron, Oil, Marble, * Secondary industry: Rubber, Lead, Aluminum, Steel, Asphalt, Automobiles, Construction, Microchips, Radiation Cleanup, Beer * Tertiary industry: Scholars * Literacy Rate: 21.14% * Technology: 50.22 Foreign Trade In order to provide Lyran with needed materials, it imports various goods. The 21st of August, the government noted that the state of the market was dropping due to lack of foreign trade and secondary industry, and issued a change in foreign trade policy stating that foreign trade should be permitted to a small group of nations managed by Walt Schmidt of Dorsai. Melchior activated the policy change the 27th of August. The means of this policy change is the loss of current trade partners. The Kingdom of Lyran also involves in technology procurement in the New Pacifican Order Technology Corps and on the Technology Market supervised by the Order. Lyran has exported 550 technology. By the 4th September the kingdom of Lyran entered a trade circle. Current trade partners * Kindom of sin: Wheat, Fish * Dorsai (Circle manager): Lead, Lumber * Muslimstan: Aluminum, Water * localteamawesome: Gold, Iron * Animus: Oil, Marble Military : The military of Lyran is small and kept to a minimum by the tsar. Despite the size, it is known to be professional. All male citizens are required to serve in the army for a least one year, and there are only made a few exceptions. All citizens are also required to be armed with a personal firearm and trained in precautionary measures in case of invasion. The monarch believes that a large army is unnecessary, despite the fact that Lyran is a member of the New Pacific Order. In case of invasion, the citizens would turn into a trained and efficient army. In every major city, there is at least one depot containing weaponry and it will open in times of war. The majority of the army is deployed and acts as offensive troops, while a handful of soldiers stay behind. The Cydonian Guard Lyrans armed forces are known as the Cydonian Guard. During peacetime, the tsar employs between 3,000 and 3,500 in total. The main military branches are the Offensive Guard and the Defensive Guard. Each of these military branches diverges into three brigades. There is no information about the use of tanks, aircrafts or fleets, yet tanks and aircrafts has been seen with the seal of the Cydonian Guard. With these policies, the army of Lyran is inexpensive, yet very efficient. Mathematicians and army specialists believe that the army of Lyran is 38% more efficient than a regular army. Melchior is also in charge of the military command, and serves as the commander of the army, and resides on the battlefield in times of war. The 23rd of July 2008, the army joined forces with the Shock Squadron. It is lead by Gandroff, and specialises in extraordinary targets. The squad is ranked in the Beta Battalion. As of the 18th of September 2008, the Cydonian Guard entered the Gamma Battalion of the Pacifican Warmachine. Shock Squadron : Melchior of Lyran, Rampage of Rampage Nation, Gandroff of Galered and Beavas formed the Shock Squadron with the help from former lieutenant of Alpha Battalion Deatvert on the 23rd of July 2008. The only rule within the squad was that the direct abbreviation was not to be used. Three days later, the 26th of July, Gandroff was appointed as squad leader in a democratic vote. The squad has yet to engage in war, as of interior difficulties. The 4th of August, The Shock Squadron moved from the Alpha Battalion to Beta Battalion. Due to inactivity, squad members Rampage and Beavas were displaced from the squad. The 13th of September Marquis Black was ejected from the squad due to inactivity leading to deletion. * Sergeant: Gandroff * Corporal: Melchior * Member: Elizabeth * Member: Dragon's Claw The 14th of August, three new members applied to become part of the Shock Squadron. Gandroff was off-duty, and therefore wasn't available to confirm any members. Melchior suggested that all three were accepted, and the squad had to apply for an extra member slot. The application was approved the 22nd, and Marquis Black of Pretani, Elizabeth of Kingdom of Manticore and Dragon's Claw of Tahuantinsuyo was accepted into the squad. Wars The Cydonian Guard has fought a number of wars. Many of those who became a target of the Guard have been a threat to the New Pacific Order, its sovereignty, values or allies. Primarily fighting for the Pacifican Warmachine, the Guard has sacrificed many lives, but is known to have ravaged its enemies. The Guard fought against CIS, BDC, DevilDogs, Mushroom Kingdom and Vox Populi in minor or major wars. Major Wars ' War of the Coalition ' Chickenzilla, one of the founders of Atlantis, has been the subject of controversy in Cyber Nations for a number of reasons. Most recently he was the subject of a private exchange (made public by the Sponge-Ardus Logs) between the Viridian Entente and the New Polar Order during the Pacifica-Polaris Dispute. On July 7, Chickenzilla was removed from the New Polar Order and announced he was quitting Cyber Nations. He would later emerge as a reroll named Heinz and revealed in a conversation between himself and Roflcopter that he had joined Mushroom Kingdom. Mushroom Kingdom was unaware of Heinz's true identity. Hyperion, like Chickenzilla, was another subject of controversy during the Pacifica-Polaris Dispute. The New Polar Order had initially offered protectorate status to Hyperion, controversially characterized by its critics in the public as an "Atlantis remake", before "handing over" the protectorate deal to Greenland Republic. While the deposal of Electron Sponge and the subsequent ascension of AlmightyGrub seemingly ended the dispute between the Orders, many allies were still wary of Polaris and treated her with a watchful eye throughout the month of July. Meanwhile, the NpO moved forums and attempted to repair its suffering reputation. After the end of the dispute between the Orders, a number of players within the community complained of boredom, pointing the finger at any possible cause. Several high profile players, including Doitzel, Rebel Virginia, Schattenmann, Starfox101, and Cheyenne posted goodbye threads in the Open World Forum, citing a lack of enthusiasm for playing Cyber Nations any longer. Shortly after the exodus of those high profile players, VE sponsored the ZI Peace Pact, a treaty on which several alliances, including Ragnarok, and the Siberian Tiger Alliance, promised to never sentence any individual to a permanent zero infrastructure status (Perma-ZI or PZI). During the weekend of August 9th, GGA and Valhalla leadership became aware of Chickenzilla's reroll and his activities within Mushroom Kingdom. From logs provided by Epiphanus of Hyperion, GGA and Valhalla told Hyperion to discover who had been involved with Chickenzilla during his time in Hyperion and Mushroom Kingdom. While Epiphanus claims through the provided logs that he did gather information about Chickenzilla's activities, Valhalla and GGA seemingly found the information unsubstantial and not enough to vindicate Hyperion in the matter. On August 11th, the government of Hyperion ordered their member nations to begin the transition to peace mode due to what they interpreted as an impending attack on their alliance. Upon discovering Hyperion's apparent jump to peace mode, the Grand Global Alliance and Valhalla immediately declared war over two hours earlier than update. On August 14th, a coalition consisting of MCXA, TOP, Grämlins, Umbrella, FOK!, RnR, and FARK declared war on NpO, citing "threats of destruction, attempts to split the Continuum and bring war upon the Citadel, for attacks upon our treaty partners, and for other numerous and great slights against our friends and allies". Other coalition alliances were paired up against NpO's allies, which were expected to come to their defense. This coalition contended they were unrelated to the GGA/Valhalla attack on Hyperion, a fact verified by GGA and NPO officials. The attack was in response to a long history of threats and trolling by members of NpO against alliances of the coalition, including offenses against the alliances of VE, TOP and Grämlins shortly before the war. During the leadup to the war, Electron Sponge, then the emperor of Polaris, stated that he would dance on the grave of the Grämlins. The update attack was among the largest in CN history, with well over 2,000 wars declared within 20 minutes. Minor Wars NPO-BDC War BDC claimed they expelled Black Dagger, a member of BDC Government, after he committed espionage against the NPO. It was later revealed however that not only did BDC allow him to remain a member, but he was still in a position of government http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=28743&view=findpost&p=765204. Full logs of BDC's transgressions are as yet to be released, however Fort Pitt of BDC admitted on the CN Forums http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=28743&view=findpost&p=765229 that Black Dagger had been re-instated. CIS-1V War A known nuclear rogue, Spearo, had bombed two Pacifican banks, and was sentenced to Perma-Zero Infrastructure. He later rerolled as Spetton, and harboured by the Confederacy of Imperial States' government. On several occasions, CIS harboured nations that tech raided the red sphere violating the Revenge Doctrine. Reeducation of DevilDogs On November 26, a member of the Devildogs alliance attacked a member of the Red team micro alliance 1stMI in a raid. 1stMI retaliated against the aggressor using conventional attacks by multiple nations, and then offered peace, stating that the sides were now "even". Devildogs responded with a new wave consisting of both conventional and nuclear attacks launched against multiple 1stMI nations. West of Eden Dispute West of Eden was declared enemy of Pacifica. The New Pacific Order released declaration of war against this nation of Vox Populi 2nd, and the Cydonian Army attacked. New Liberia Dispute Clear Plastic Ruler declared war upon three nation of the New Pacific Order, wherein Lyran was amongst the nations of Tabor and Transtopia, in a suicide attack. As a worthy opponent, Clear Plastic Ruler mananged to destroy more than half of the infrastructure, and inflict heavy casualties in the Cydonian Guard with the use of Guerilla Camps. It was the most expensive wars Lyran was ever fought costing more than $6.000.000 roubles. In the end, with help from the Pacifican Warmachine; the foreign forces were overwhelmed and New Liberia thrown into anarchy. KappaBetaRevolution Dispute KappaBetaRevolution was decleared enemy of Pacifica. The New Pacific Order released declaration of war against this nation of Vox Populi 2nd, and the Cydonian Army attacked. On the seventh of October, Flapjackers offered peace, but it was denied. Timeline July 2008 * 13th: Lyran founded by Melchior. * 14th: Melchior applies to become a member of the New Pacific Order. * 17th: The membership application is accepted by Darknecromance. Melchior is accepted into the New Pacific Order Academy. He passes the final exam of the New Pacific Order Academy with 93.67%. He passes within four hours of studying and writing the final paper, which is graded by Biff Cantrell, after being accepted into the academy. Biff Cantrell later becomes Melchiors mentor. Lyran becomes a member of the NPO Alpha Battalion. He also applies to become a member of the NPO Tech Corps and the Harbor Fund Aid Programme. * 21st: The Cydonian Guard declares war to fight in the NPO-BDC War. * 22nd: Lyran is accepted into the Harbor Fund Aid Programme. * 23rd: Melchior, Rampage, Gandroff and Beavas forms the Shock Squadron with the help from NPO Battalion Alpha Lieutenant Deatvert. * 24th: The Cydonian Guard ceases hostilities in the NPO-BDC War. * 26th: Lyran is welcomed into the NPO Tech Corps as a Procurer. * 27th: Lyran enters the Beta Battalion of the Pacifican Warmachine. A widespread viral infection has spread among the populace. Due to economic reasoning, Melchior allows the outbreak to run its course. The two military branches Offensive Guard and Defensive Guard is established. * 28th: Melchior applies to become Scribe in the NPO Media Corps. August 2008 * 4th: The Cydonian Guard declares war to fight in the CIS-1V War. * 12th: Melchior applies to become Spirit Guard in the Agency for Community Excellence of the New Pacific Order in the Diamonds department. The Cydonian Guard ceases hostilities in the CIS-1V War. * 14th: The Cydonian Guard declares war to fight in the Reeducation of Devildogs. Melchior declares war on West of Eden. * 17th: Melchior is accepted into ACE as Spirit Guard. Melchior was also accepted as Scribe. * 22nd: The Cydonian Guard ceases hostilities in the Reeducation of Devildogs and the West of Eden dispute. * 23rd: The Cydonian Guard declares war to fight in the War of the Coalition. * 27th: The Cydonian Guard ceases bombings of Mushroom Kingdom. Melchior actives new foreign trade policy. * 30th: Lyran is declared war upon by New Liberia and thrown into anarchy. * 31st: The Cydonian Guard withdraws from the War of the Coalition. The crops output has surged. Melchior ordered to destroy the crops in order to keep from flooding the market. The Cydonian Guard declares war on New Liberia. September 2008 * 4th: Walt Schmidt activates a trade circle, which Melchior joins. * 6th: Anarchy is prolonged. The riots are expected to last until the 9th September. * 9th: The riots ceased and anarchy was ended. The monarchy was reinstated. * 11th: The kingdom of Lyran celebrates its two months anniversary. Green Peace activists within Lyran are calling on the government to create a national Earth Day holiday. They claim that this holiday will serve to remind our citizens to appreciate their environment. Tsar Melchior ignored these protestors, and held a speech to remind the citizens that work must come first before concerns over the environment. * 16th: Tsar Melchior announces a new national feast: Day of Growth, the day the first bank was built in Lyran after an economic explosion boosting the kingdom out of poverty. * 18th: The Cydonian Guard took departure from the Beta Battalion and entered the Gamma Battalion. October 2008 * 4th: The Cydonian Guard declared war against KappaBetaRevolution. * 11th: The Cydonian Guard ceases hostility in the KappaBetaRevolution dispute. * 12th: Melchior is accepted as Disc Jockey for the Radio Free Pacifica. External links Nation page Category:LyranCategory:Good Nation Pages